The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and more particularly to forming an array comprised of a mosaic of interconnected integrated circuit dice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,360 discloses a liquid crystal display panel whose backplate is a semiconductor wafer which serves both to support an array of reflective electrodes in a common plain and to contain, fabricated in its surface, a plurality of switching transistors for controlling selective actuation of those electrodes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,783 discloses an improved liquid crystal display wherein the backplate is made up of a plurality of interconnected, square, semiconductor wafers (hereinafter "dice").
Connection to circuits in a given die is accomplished in accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,783 through a plurality of connectors, each of which extends around the edges of the die from its top surface, wherein the various switching elements are formed, to their bottom surfaces, which are supported on a common backing such as a plate of glass. Circuits in adjacent dice are interconnected by an array of bridging connectors pressed against the bottom surfaces of the dice by the backing plate so that corresponding pairs of connectors of interfacing silicon dice are interconnected through respective ones of the bridging connectors.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved method for putting connectors around the edges of silicon dice which are to be interconnected into a larger array.